


Shut Up And Dance

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Pining, Prom, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yass omg. so i've been listening to kate nash's cover of 'i'm not gonna teach your boyfriend to dance with you' all day and i think that'd somehow make a cute bluesey fic because jEALOUS GANSEY WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT IN LIFE AMIRITE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

Gansey was pissed.

Well actually he was annoyed. He was so very annoyed.

Blue Sargent, the only girl he was interested in and the only girl not interested him was going to be the cause of his death. Richard Campbell Gansey III prided himself on being a gentleman. His mother had spent a great deal of money on him having the best teachers to teach him about manners.

So really Gansey was a great person. He always knew the right thing to say no matter the situation.

But when bright eyed, wide smile Blue had come up to him asking, “Dick, teach me how to dance. Prom is coming up and you’re good at the fancy dancing shit.”

Now Gansey was a good speaker at normal times under normal circumstances but in when confronted with the task of talking to his crush, all he managed to blurt out was, “Um okay sure.”

He doesn’t even question Blue’s request. He just says yes, knowing that he would do absolutely anything for this hurricane of a girl. Gansey was completely and utterly fucked.

Here he was teaching the girl he was so enamored with how to dance with another boy. Yup that’s right. Gansey was teaching Blue how to dance so she could go off and be their friend Noah’s prom date.

At least that’s what Gansey assumed. He didn’t have anything else to go by to be quite honest.

So he was helping the girl of his dreams get together with his friend because Gansey was willing to put aside his happiness for that of his friends. His etiquette teachers would be so proud of him if they knew the sacrifices that Gansey was making at this age in life.

Gansey was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Blue was frustrated. Oh so very frustrated.

Richard Campbell Gansey III did not know how to take a hint. Honestly Blue was being so obvious about her feelings for him and he still had absolutely no she was even interested in him.

“Blue, I just want to say you’re not as transparent as you think you are.”

Blue glares at Cialina, eyes narrowed slightly and eyebrows low on her face. “He should’ve figured it out by now! For fuck’s sake I asked him to teach me how to dance. Who even does that?”

Cialian snickers, eyes sparkling merrily. She tries to hide it behind her hand but Blue’s glares just deepens at the sound.

“Apparently you do. I don’t see why you can’t just straight up tell him you like him.”

“How could you even say such a thing? That is absolutely unheard of! I absolutely will not make the first move.”

Cialina rolls her eyes at Blue’s theatrics, before scooping her bag up from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder. She gives Blue a quick squeeze muttering, “Well have fun at your weird ass dancing lesson. We’ll talk later.”

Blue just grumbles, wearily waving a hand as Cialina makes her way out of Blue’s room. Blue sighs before flopping back onto her bed, her mind consumed with thoughts of a certain hazel eyes boy.

 

* * *

 

Blue was gazing up at Gansey, her fingers brushing his shoulder and her other hand firmly grasped in his. The fingers on her waist were light but they served as a constant reminder of just how close the two of them were.

The top of her head barely brushes Gansey’s chin, but every time he let out a breath Blue felt it stir her hair. Her lips were pressed together, muscles tight as she let Gansey sweep them around the floor.

“Jane, you need to relax and you have to let me lead. I know you’re not one to give up control, but just trust me.”

Blue lets out a sigh. I trust you so damn much you idiot. She tries to relax, tries to forget the feeling of Gansey’s hand on her body. It was a steady warmth and all Blue could focus on was that point of contact between her and this enigma of a boy.

Gansey once again starts to move across the floor. His movements are graceful, one step seamlessly blending into the next.

Meanwhile Blue was bumbling, steps clunky and arms stiff. Her heart was pounding and she knew there was only so much she could take before she exploded.

“Fuck it, this isn’t working. Let me go, Dick.”

Gansey immediately releases Blue, stepping back from her. His eyes were filled with concern but he didn’t dare get any closer to her when she was in this frustrated state.

“We can try again if you would like? I’m sure Noah wouldn’t be too upset if you don’t know how to dance Jane.”

“What did you just say?”

“Was I not supposed to know about you and Noah? I apologize but I assumed that was why you asked me to teach you how to dance. You didn’t want him to know you couldn’t.”

An exasperated noise falls from Blue’s lips before she lets out a happy little laugh.

“Cialina was right; you are just that oblivious.”

Before Blue loses her nerve, she marches up to Gansey slipping her hand behind his neck and yanks him down, lips slotting against his perfectly. He’s surprised only for a minute before his arms slip around Blue’s waist and lips moving against hers.

But he soon remembers who exactly he was kissing andGansey immediately moves away, shock coloring his face.

Blue stumbles slightly but she soon regains her footing taking in Gansey’s stunned face. She only shakes her head before stepping closer to Gansey and saying, “You still don’t get it. I don’t want to go with Noah. I want to go with _you._  I’ve been trying to tell you for the past month but like Cialina said you’re denser then I thought.”

“You? Not Noah? Wait, what? Me?”

Blue laughs at the look of surprise on Gansey’s face. She looks up at him, a grin stretched across her face and eyes dancing.

“Yeah, you. Now are you gonna actually teach me how to dance?”

Gansey laughs and it’s light sound, filled with joy and promises and something more. Something that makes Blue’s heart soar with something for this boy who was a king. Gansey laughs again, sweeping Blue into his arms and twirling her around the room.

They’re both laughing now, smiles on their faces and giddy off what was to come for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/).


End file.
